Astronomy Lessons
by whispering willow
Summary: Ginny needs help studying for a test. Who else but Hermione is there to help out. HGGW FS


Disclaimer I don't own any one in this story.

Warning Femme Slash not very graphic

Astronomy Lessons

Ginny threw her text book onto the couch in the Gryffindor common room. She had been studying in the library for hours and still had no idea what was going on. Giving up she collapsed into the deep cushion next to Hermione.

"What's giving you so much trouble?" Hermione put down the scroll she had been reading.

"Astronomy. I just can't get some of this stuff, and I have an important test in two days." She picked up her book and began to open, but Hermione grabbed it from her. She tossed it aside and laughed.

"As much as I love books, that one isn't going to help you at all in this case. Come with me." Hermione grabbed the younger girls hand and led her up stairs to the boys room. When Ron answered the door she kissed him gently on the lips but spoke immediately to Harry.

"May we borrow your invisibility cloak?" He looked quizzically at the two girls standing in his door way. "What for?" He noticed that his girl-friend had the same puzzled look on her face. "Hermione, what are you up to?"  
"We're going to study for her astronomy test." Ginny smiled and let out a surprised 'Oh!' Harry shrugged and dug in his chest for a moment. He handed his cloak to Ginny and kissed her forehead. "Good luck."

The girls descended the stairs two at a time. Once out of the Gryffindor portal and alone, they pulled the cloak over their bodies and headed towards the entrance.

"So where exactly are we going?" Ginny whispered.

"Just down by the lake. The moon won't be new until the night of your test, but it's close enough now that we should still be able to see all of the stars." Ginny giggled. "Thanks Hermione, you're the best."  
Hermione gave her a smile and a gentle 'shhh.' A professor walked out just in front of them and seemed to be headed towards the front door as well. Luckily he was and the pair slipped out just behind him. He headed in the opposite direction and Hermione had to stop herself from laughing out loud.

"What's so funny?" Ginny demanded.

"I think he's going to meet Professor Snape. In my fifth year I over heard them having what sounded a lot like a lovers spat. Then all last year whenever I saw the two of them in close proximity, they both acted _extremely_ awkward."  
"How's that funny?"

"Just the idea of Professor Snape having any love interest at all, let alone a BOY-friend." Ginny thought about it for a moment before laughing herself.

Once at the lake they found a fairly dry spot of grass and lay flat on their backs. For close to an hour they discussed the location of various stars and systems, and about how certain constellations didn't actually look like what they were supposed to look like.

Ginny struggled to find a specific star for a few minutes. Hermione told her everything she could think of to help her find it short of pointing it out herself.

"Damn it, come here." She scooted closer and positioned herself so Ginny was lying half on the ground, half on Hermione's chest. Her left arm wrapped around Ginny's waist to keep her from sliding and her right hand grabbed Ginny's and she lifted them both into the air. She pointed her finger at a constellation. "Now, we go north."

Ginny nodded, but tried to point south instead.

"That's your problem, you aren't properly oriented." She was whispering because her lips were right next to Ginny's ear and she didn't want to be too loud. She pointed their hands at a completely different constellation.

"You know this one right? You can find it no matter what correct?"

"Uh, yeah." Ginny breathed out quietly. She was breathing fairly heavily and couldn't figure out why.

"Well it always points north. No matter what and…" Hermione stopped talking. She had gotten a hint of a sweet smell and took a deep breath. The faint scent of Ginny's favorite perfume flittered into her senses. She closed her eyes as a feeling of incredible warmth spread throughout her body.

"Hermione?" she barely spoke. "Your heart's beating really fast." She looked at the arm wrapped around her waist and ran a gentle finger from the wrist to her elbow. The skin beneath her finger quivered at the touch.

"I know, I…" She couldn't find any words to say. Leaning her head closer to Ginny's, she took another deep breath. This time, the aroma from her hair intensified the already growing sensation of longing deep in Hermione.

Ginny twisted her right hand around so that instead of being held, she was the one holding. Gently, she brought their arms down so that they lay across her chest.

"Mine is too."

Complete silence.

They closed their eyes together and lay listening to each others heart beat. Hermione moved her hand slightly, brushing Ginny's breast, and feeling her heart beat quicker still.

"I feel that." She tried to calm herself down, but Ginny's quickening pulse was very inviting. She slowly moved her hand down the buttons, and stopped when she felt skin. Hermione felt the girl in her arms take a deep breath, but felt no motion to stop, so she continued cautiously.

Ginny's stomach was extremely firm, and pure satin. After gently making small shapes around her belly button, she slid her hand further up, inside the shirt.

Ginny had wrapped her arm around Hermione's head and was running her fingers through the silky brown waves of hair spread out on the grass. Hermione gently slid her hand around the out line of her breasts, but immediately stopped when she jumped.

"No, it's okay. I just wasn't expecting it." But her hand was already out of Ginny's shirt, so the younger girl turned over and looked right into Hermione's eyes. With out saying a word they sat up and kissed, a long, deep, passionate embrace. As one pulled tighter on the other, so did she in return, until Ginny had to move so that she was sitting in Hermione's lap, her legs wrapped around her waist. Hermione began to tug at Ginny's buttons in an effort to remove the shirt.

"What if some one sees us?" Without even thinking, Hermione grabbed the invisibility cloak and threw it over the two of them.

"There, now we're all alone."

They both smiled as Ginny's shirt was removed. She quickly reached around and unfastened her own bra. It fell to the side softly and Ginny giggled.

"So much for my astronomy lesson."

Hermione shook her head. "Oh no," she said while laying the younger girl flat on her back and reaching up her skirt. "I have a feeling you're about to see stars you never even knew existed."


End file.
